Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Among recording media used in an ink jet image recording method, recording media (matte paper) whose surface has low gloss, that is, whose surface has a good “matte appearance” have been demanded. However, there has been a technical problem in that the color development of an image formed on such matte paper is not sufficient, and thus a method for improving the color development of images formed on matte paper has been studied. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-223306 discloses that, by forming a layer mainly composed of a wet silica having an average secondary particle size of 1.5 to 2.5 μm on a layer mainly composed of inorganic particles having an average secondary particle size of 500 nm or less, the color development of images formed is improved while a matte appearance is maintained.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-291483 discloses, as an example, a recording medium in which an ink-receiving layer (lower layer) containing a fumed silica having an average primary particle size of 7 nm and an ink-receiving layer (upper layer) containing a wet silica having an average primary particle size of 3 μm are disposed on a resin-coated substrate. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-062228 discloses, as an example, a recording medium including an ink-receiving layer containing a silica having an average particle size of 7.5 μm.